


it’s the silly little things that you do… that make me fall even more in love with you

by ice326



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Nanny Diaries RPF
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Baby, Birth, Brothers, Comic Con, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Hotel Rooms, Hunter - Freeform, New York, Phone Sex, Sexting, Surprises, Tattoo, a bit sexy, chris is a dork, definitely funny, evansson, laughing, premiere, ring, scarlett's mom's a shipper, scarlett's twin bro's a hot headed guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of One Shot Evansson Fics</p><p>Chris kissed a spot behind her ear and whispered “How do you feel about me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comic Con 2013 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.  
> RPF - Evansson
> 
> This will be a series of one shots, although this first chap has a second chapter. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated.  
> Lemme know if you want to share some prompts too.  
> This is an RPF, product of my imagination.  
> I am aware she's happily married with a kid and he's also have private life.  
> I know they're great friends. if you don't read rpf-au, don't read this.

it’s the silly little things that you do… that make me fall even more in love with you

 

Comic Con July 2013

This is RPF is inspired by this video. It starts at 00:33

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZxb8o72-es>

Interviewer: _“We all knew Chris was gonna be here, we didn’t know you were gonna be here so, when we all found out in the press room there was a little buzz going on in here, talk to me about your involvement now in the Captain America series”_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

LA - Two weeks before Comic Con 2013

 

“Baby, where are you?? Gotta head to the airport now!” Scarlett shouted while looking up at the top of the staircase in their Los Angeles apartment.

 Chris went down the staircase, met her at the last step and gave her a hug and a kiss on the neck.

“Are you sure about this Scar… You know we can spend the two weeks in San Diego before Comic Con, just as what YOU promised before taking this gig right?” Chris asks as he roams his hands on her waist to her back and giving her ass a squeeze.

 “Now don’t you start something you can’t finish, you had me all night and this morning, aren’t you tired? Cause i’m a bit sore you know” she smirked.

 He kissed her passionately and she moaned a little. “I will never get tired of you. I love you so much Scarlett, even though you can’t keep a promise.” He smiled weakly.

 “Hey now, I asked you before I accepted this project. And you I know you know how I feel about you.” Scarlett answered.

They planned to have a two week vacation before the San Diego Comic Con and before all the other promotion for their project starts, unfortunately, Scarlett has to go to New York for her Dolce & Gabbana photoshoot with Matthew McConaughey, so Chris decided to meet up the writers for his directorial movie in LA.

Chris kissed a spot behind her ear and whispered “How do you feel about me?”

 “You’re so cheesy Doritos, I love you. So much.” She tugs his belt, pop the button and unzip his pants.

“Lemme show you” she smirked and kneeled in front of him.

 

Thankfully she was still on time for her flight to New York.

It’s not the same but Chris enjoyed the phone sex they had the night before Queen B’s concert which they planned to attend together.

As much as Scarlett loved the idea of going back to LA, and fuck Chris’ brains out, she thought they still have a lot of time together before the promotional tour starts for Don Jon and Chris’ filming his new movie. Well, she thought _wrong._

 

They just wrapped the Dolce and Gabbana photoshoot (thank God it’s the same hotel they’re staying), when she got back to her room, she checked her phone.

_8 missed calls and a message from Chris_

_3 missed calls and 2 messages from Hunter (her twin brother)_

_2 missed calls from her Mom (which also her Manager)_

_1 message from her brother Adrian_

 

She opened Chris’ message:

 _“Baby, call me when you can. I miss and love you.”_ It warms her heart Chris, is very sweet and thoughtful, then she saw a bouquet of flowers on the table.

 

_“can’t wait to be with you”_

_C.E._

 

Then she opened Hunter’s

_“That son of a gun! Tell me what to do, I swear I’ll punch his Captain America face! I’m contacting Adrian. Where the f*ck is he? Is he in your LA house?!”_

 

 _Whoa_. What the fuck happened?

She called Hunter. “Yo Scar, Where is he? I’m gonna smack that bastard! Nobody messes with my Sis” Hunter shouting on the other line.

“Hey Hunter, What happened?” Scarlett asked.

“He’s cheating on you with his ex Kelly-something. It’s all over the news! God Scarlett, Imma kill him!”

“What?” Scarlett nervously asked.

Chris will never do that to her. She knows it.

“Hunt! Hunt, calm down, I’ll talk to him” she hang up without waiting for his answer.

 

She calls Chris:

“Hey Scarlett, love, how are you? Are you done with the photoshoot?”

“What the hell Chris, you were out with Minka?”

“What? No, I saw her the other day on the concert, she said hello and she was even looking for you, I went home alone and texted you remember?” Chris said truthfully.

He did text her that night, and didn’t mention the run in with the ex because it’s not important. But hell, it was a buzz with the papz.

“Just so you know, my brothers are on the way there to talk to you and kick your ass, Got the bouquet too. Love it” she laughs.

 

Both of them are aware of the cons being a celebrity and you cannot always believe what’s on the news.

 

“I’ll ready my shield then” They both laugh.

“In the meantime... tell me about your day” One of the things that Scarlett loves about Chris is that he’s a dork. Complete dork.

They talked the whole night until Scarlett fell asleep.

 **to be continued**.

 


	2. Comic Con 2013 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Comic Con 2013  
> "Surprises"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Evansson RPF  
> Unbeta'd, so sorry for the typos.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> this is nowhere near the reality, just a product of my wild imagination.  
> hell that wild imagination is oh so sexy-Evansson seems to be a great couple.  
> *damn*

it’s the silly little things that you do… that make me fall even more in love with you

 

Comic Con July 2013 Part 2

This is RPF is inspired by this video. It starts at 00:33

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZxb8o72-es>

Interviewer: _“We all knew Chris was gonna be here, we didn’t know you were gonna be here so, when we all found out in the press room there was a little buzz going on in here, talk to me about your involvement now in the Captain America series”_

Scarlett is scheduled to fly out tonight going to LA, then she and Chris will fly together to San Diego, take a couple of days’ vacation (and by that, it means  _lots of fucking_ and private romantic dinner that will also end up to  _lots of fucking_ ) then hit Comic Con.

 

They’re together for almost seven months now, they were friends since they met in The Perfect Score movie, a bit of flirting and kissing here and there, nothing serious and one day before her birthday in 2012, Chris went to her apartment in New York and confessed everything and what he was feeling since they gotten pretty close filming The Nanny Diaries. He explained why all his relationships fail. It’s because all the ladies he was with before wasn’t her.

_He’s crazy about her. Deeply madly in love with her._

And so is she. Although she cannot tell him the same thing, it wasn’t easy for her, by then Scarlett’s dating a French journalist _(a total sweetheart)_ her word not his and she couldn’t just break it off without any reason.

 

Then Christmas 2012 came, Chris decided to spend it in New York _(first time without his family)_ and Scarlett’s boyfriend is stuck in Paris so she ended up spending it alone too. They met over a cup of coffee that turned into a make out session and well… you know. This is not the first time they had sex, but this is the first time they made love.

 

Scarlett broke it off with the French Journalist the next day and she and Chris were together since then.

They were both low profile with their personal life and they were good in hiding that they’re together.

Their family and close friends know about them and some celebrities, they were caught by Anthony Mackie in the trailer in a very intimate position while filming Winter Soldier around April 2013. So there’s that.

 

She’s preparing everything for her flight tonight then her mom called.

Her mom just booked her some press thingy in New York too, until the day of the Comic Con.

_Well, shit._

 

“Scarlett, you’ll have A LOT of time together. I’m pretty sure he’s the man you’ll marry so don’t rush going there, come on darling! this is for your future and your kids too” her Mom said.

 

When she told Chris: “You’ve got to be kidding me baby!” Chris said on the other line.

“Sorry Chris, but I’ll be there the second this is over. I swear” she apologized.

 

When she woke up the next day, No messages, missed calls or even email from Chris. Weird.

She heard a knock on her hotel’s door, “Hmm, probably room service” She thought

She opened the door and was greeted by none other than Chris Evans.

“Decided to take a red eye, God you’re beautiful.” He said and he gave her a hug.

“You know that I just woke up right you dork?” she said.

“I thought you’ll be happy to see me, I thought wrong then” he pouted and turned his back to leave.

Scarlett pulled his fore arm and gave him a long sensual kiss, which Chris reciprocated once she put her arms around his neck.

“Damn, now I know who’s excited” they both turned down and look at Chris’ growing erection.

 

.. and yes, Scarlett was so late for her afternoon’s interview.

 

A quick get-away in NY while Scarlett’s working, but it’s now time for Chris to head back to San Diego and promote The Winter Soldier.

“Baby, you know that I can’t skip this thing I have right? I promise we’ll spend one long week in LA after your San Diego Con”

“Fine.” Chris pouted.

“Don’t be such a baby Chris” she smacked his shoulder.

“Come on gimme a kiss now”

 

Chris kissed her while he sneakily squeezed her right breast with his left hand and cupped her ass with his right. She moaned.

They have to stop with these touches or else they’ll end up in bed just like what happened this morning after shower.

Chris sighed and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you in LA. Love you babe”

Scarlett kissed him on the lips.

“Love you”

 

Day of the Comic Con

In Chris’ hotel

Scarlett just landed in San Diego just in time for her to attend the Comic Con panel for The Winter Soldier. She was able to some adjustments with her schedule in New York and right now she can’t wait to see her boyfriend.

 

She knocks on his door and was greeted by Anthony Mackie, _“Whoa. You’re here”_

“What? Chris hiding some girl in there?” she smiled and gave Anthony a hug.

“Oh hell no! He’s becoming a total loser, I was asking him to go clubbing last night and he said he’s tired and he wants to ‘skype’ with you. Loser Cap” He said laughing.

“I heard that Mackie” Chris said and gave Scarlett a hug and a kiss (which took longer than they both realized) until they heard Anthony cough.

“Excuse me, please don’t do the dirty yet, don’t want to be late on this thing ok?” Anthony said while leaving Chris’ room.

 

“I’ve got lots of plan for you tonight lover boy” Scarlett said smirking.

 

Little did she know, Chris’ has a bigger plan. He proposed that night, in a simple romantic dinner he asked the hotel manager to set up in their room. She ofcourse said yes. And tons of sex happened after that.

 


	3. Just Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy Shit. My kid’s coming" he thought and ran downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Evansson RPF and completely Alternate Universe where Chris and Scarlett's married and will be having a baby.
> 
> I don't have beta and too lazy to find one so this is Unbeta'd and apologies for the typos.
> 
> I don't own them and they're two amazing individuals. ( well, technically I own the baby and his name:) )  
> Although in my world, they're together and what I mean is really together ;)  
> No idea about giving birth procedure and such read a little when I was writing this.
> 
> This happened around September 2014.

_This is it._

The day they’re both waiting for. Chris and Scarlett decided to spend the week in New York, she can go any day now and they both decided for Scarlett to give birth in New York, which is also Scarlett’s hometown. They were invited to Chris’ nephew’s birthday party, which Chris declined but Scarlett insisted on going, saying “Babe, it’s near the house, almost a twenty minute ride and besides your Miles loves his Unca Chris, he’ll be sad if we’re not gonna be able to join his party.”

Evening came when it happened. He’s upstairs playing with his sisters’ kids and Scarlett’s downstairs having a chat with his mom and sister.

_“CHRIS!!!”_

_Holy Shit. My kid’s coming_ he thought and ran downstairs. Scarlett’s being assisted by his Mom and Sister.

“Oh my God oh my God, what am I gonna do!!?” He saw his wife’s water broke and can’t help but to feel scared and excited.

Scarlett’s trying hard not to scream because of the pian, “Ahhh. Christopher! thought you said you’re ready for this. Get the car” he can see Scarlett almost gritting her teeth.

He kissed Scarlett’s forehead and ran to get the car. His mom and sister assisted her to get outside, his sister Shana decided to go with them, told her Mom to take care of the kids and ask to call Scarlett’s family.

“Scar, baby, just breathe, we’re almost there honey” Chris said, he really can’t focus, Scarlett’s in pain which he knows is natural, that what happens when a woman give birth to a child, yet he’s really looking forward to meet this little boy they made and absolutely certain that will he be their world.

A couple of hours later, he got out of the delivery room to meet his and Scarlett’s family. He screamed “It’s a healthy baby boy. Scarlett’s amazing, she’s alright, really tired though.”

After lots of hugs and congratulations, he went to Scarlett’s room, she’s awake now, He smiled and kissed her forehead “Hi baby, how are you?”

She smiled weakly “I feel like crap.” She tried to sit up “Ouch”.

“Easy Scar, they cleaned him up and he’ll be here in a moment, I love you so much”

 

_Flashback_

Couple of months ago

They just went to the Doctor to have Scarlett’s monthly check-up and they decided that they’re ready to find the baby’s gender.

 Chris would like to have a girl for their first born, but as what he say boy or girl he will feel like in heaven as long as Scarlett and the baby will be both healthy and normal. Scarlett thought the same, any gender, strong, normal and healthy that’s enough for her.

“It’s a boy” doctor revealed the result of the ultrasound.

Both of them were overwhelmed, it’s really happening. _A Boy._  They’re having a little boy. A boy they made together. A product of their love.

That night…

“How about Bryce? It’s nice, I like it. What do you say Chris?” They’re in bed together watching reruns of FRIENDS

“hhhmmm, It’s alright, Although I want a name that starts with letter S, since that’s how your name is”

He kissed her temple.

She softly poked her chest “Aw, babe, you getting mushy huh?” she smiled brightly.

“Thank you. Now let’s think an ‘S’ name.”

 

The thing with boys S name is, not a lot of options for them.

_Scott, Stefan, Steven, Stephen, Shane, Stanton, Sebastian, Stanley, Sonny, Solomon, Samuel, Skylar_

 

They’re planning on Scott, but Chris decided against it since it’ll be confusing since Scott is also his brother’s name.

_End of Flashback_

 

The nurse went inside with their newborn and handed him to his mom, then left to give them privacy.

Seeing him in front of their eyes almost both them tears.

“Hey you” Scarlett smiled, checking everything making sure he has 10 fingers and 10 toes.

The infant made some cute baby noises. 

“oh God you’re beautiful, I’m your Mom, and this man beside me is your wonderful and handsome Dad” she kissed the baby’s forehead.

Chris can’t stop staring at his kid and wife. They’re just simply beautiful and perfect.

“love you both” Chris said and kiss Scarlett’s temple and the baby’s forehead.

He can’t stop looking at the baby. He just looks like him. Then he said to Scarlett “We did good.”

She laughed. “Yes we did.” She kissed his lips.

“What do we name him?” Chris asked her.

Scarlett answered “He definitely looks like a Simon Christopher”

Chris smiled brightly “You’re naming him after me?

“You’re his dad after all, he just looks exactly like you. and it’s the middle name. and ofcourse, it's because I love you” she said looking at him lovingly then at their baby.

 **“Simon Christopher Johansson Evans. Just Perfect”** he whispered.

 


	4. I "heart" New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She texted Chris, “I miss you Evans”
> 
> She thought he might not reply but couple of minutes later her phone beeped.
> 
> “miss you too baby. Sorry I was such an ass.”
> 
> Scarlett reread his reply and smiled to herself and texted back. “Me too babe. Can’t even remember the reason why we’re like this, or maybe I can, but still. Love you. Can’t wait to see your ass. *winks*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evansson RPF.
> 
> Unbeta’d. I own nothing.
> 
> For the sake of the plot let’s pretend that Chris and Scarlett met in New York, before filming in Vancouver for The Perfect Score, okay?
> 
> Hey Proud, you told me to write, so yeah I kinda squeeze that out of my brain. haha.
> 
> And Bella, thanks for the support! Xoxo

Evansson RPF.

Unbeta’d. I own nothing.

For the sake of the plot let’s pretend that Chris and Scarlett met in New York, before filming in Vancouver for The Perfect Score, okay?

 

April 2012

Thinking about everything that happened between the two of them, it really.. really.. _was stupid_. They were teasing each other that end up with a discussion then an argument and now Chris is giving her a silent treatment, which in reality, Scarlett can’t even remember the reason of the teasing, the discussion _AND_ the freaking argument.

They’re kinda brand new, well not really, they’ve known each other and are friends for almost eight years now and together for almost a year.

She’s currently in New York and about to fly in LA for The Avengers Premiere while Chris is already in LA doing small independent project, although they talk and text each other every day, it’s just seems off ever since that little argument they had.

She texted Chris, _“I miss you Evans”_

She thought he might not reply but couple of minutes later her phone beeped.

_“miss you too baby. Sorry I was such an ass.”_

Scarlett reread his reply and smiled to herself and texted back. _“Me too babe. Can’t even remember the reason why we’re like this, or maybe I can, but still. Love you. Can’t wait to see your ass. *winks*”_

Alright that might be a little lie, she just can’t believe that the reason were their exes.

Chris was so sweet telling her that they met first, were friends first, wayyy before she met Ryan and yet he was the one she married.

 _“We weren’t in love that time, Chris”_ Scarlett said.

 _“I loved you since the very first time I saw you, but I know you were out of my league, so went out with the ladies that.. you know…were reachable.”_ Chris told her honestly.

Scarlett then teased about jealousy, then the discussion were about their exes, then she got jealous, he got annoyed since those were in the past and so on. So technically it was a _KIDS_ fight.

Chris called right after he saw Scarlett’s “ass” text.

When she answered with the sexiest “hello” Chris ever heard in his whole life, he felt like all the air in his lungs were gone and all blood went to his cock.

He then asked her _“Scar, baby, what’re you wearing?”_

Chris ofcourse prefers the actual fucking, so does she but since they can’t because of their freaking distance, they ended up having phone sex and looong conversation about their week. And laughs. A lot of laughs.

Scarlett mentioned to Chris that she will be getting a new tattoo; she wanted to keep it a secret as to what and where she’ll put it.

When she arrived at the hotel Chris is staying, he gave her a kiss that she expected to turn into a hot make out session.

Chris kissed her neck and whispered, “ _Should I strip you naked and search the new tattoo?”_

Scarlett smiled brightly and unhook her arms around his neck, she lifted her right arm to show her new wrist tattoo.

He examined it and read _“I heart New York”?_

 _“Well, aside from the fact that I was born there, it was also the place where I first met you, you remember?”_ Scarlett answered ofcourse he does, that’s the place where they first met and he fell in love with her. Then she went straight to the bedroom and asked _“Now, are you gonna show me how much you missed me or are you just gonna stand there and over think about my tattoo choices?”_

Chris took off his shirt and ran to the bedroom.


End file.
